This invention relates generally to flashlights and, in particular, to a flashlight having a switch mechanism that may be operated with one hand and a swivel head that may be moved to various angular and rotational positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,932 granted Feb. 16, 1988 to R. J. Gammache discloses a flashlight having a cylindrical casing with a head assembly rotatably mounted on one end of the casing. Rotation of the head assembly operates a switch mechanism for illuminating and extinguishing a bulb that is disposed in the casing. The rotatable head assembly is also used to focus the beam of light emitted by the bulb. In the flashlight shown in the above-mentioned Gammache patent, the operation of the switch mechanism requires the use of two hands. That is, a person must use one hand to hold the casing while the other hand is used to rotate the head assembly and thus operate the switch mechanism. Also, in this flashlight, the head assembly cannot be moved to different angular positions with respect to the casing.